


Killing Stalking AU

by Anonymous



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: 21 Year Old!Zoe, 22 Year Old!Alana, 22 Year Old!Connor, 22 Year Old!Evan, 22 Year Old!Jared, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Connor and Zoe aren’t siblings AU, F/M, Gay Jared Kleinman, Gore, Heavy Angst, Horror, Kidnapping, Killing, Killing Stalking AU, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Stalker!jared, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Toxic Relationship, Will add tags as I go, im sorry, really fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: READ THE TAGS! THIS IS BY NO MEANS A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP, IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU, SIMPLY DONT READ IT.A psychological horror story.Jared and Connor are 22, and Jared’s hopelessly in love with Connor, who will never notice him. Jared, desperate, breaks into Connor’s house...





	Killing Stalking AU

**Author's Note:**

> I’m putting this in anonymously bc I just don’t want the hate this is gonna get me, so if you recognize my writing style, please don’t say anything, but anyway, enjoy :)

    There's a guy Jared likes.

    He's smart, he's funny, he's kind.

    Jared follows all of his social media almost religiously, receiving updates on his phone whenever the boy so much as posts a smiley face. It's obvious Jared would want to know about him, right? 

    But he doesn't want him to know, for fear of being labeled a stalker. 

    Plus, it's not like he would feel the same way about Jared, after all, he isn't into boys.

    Jared stood now outside of Connor's house, looking around wearily. 

    No one was around.

    Carefully, Jared took out the notepad he'd been working on, trying to guess the passcode to get into the house. Based on the wear and tear of the buttons, Jared had been able to get the code down to four numbers, he just needed to figure out the order.

    6-7-2-9?

    The door beeped angrily at him, telling Jared it was wrong.

    2-6-9-7?

    Once again the door beeped, but a voice sounded behind Jared, making him jump.

    "Hey there, there's been an increase in illegal activity in this neighborhood, I just wanted to check in-" 

    Jared quickly turned around, red-faced as he stared at the man in the police car. Beside him sat a girl that looked around his age.

    "Wait, this is Connor's house?" The man sounded confused.

    "Oh, um, it's my cousin's house." Jared lied quickly, frozen in fear. "He asked me to pick something up for him."

    The girl in car nodded, "Alright, have a nice day. If you have any trouble, don't hesitate to call us, here's my card." She leaned her hand out the window and Jared walked stiffly over, taking the card.

    Zoe Murphy. The card read in large print. 

    Jared nodded his thanks and walked back up to the door, glancing down at his notepad. The car hadn't driven away yet, so they must be watching him...

    Gulping, Jared put in another code, praying to whatever god there was that it was correct.

    7-9-2-6

    The door clicked open and Jared sucked in a breath, waving at the officers before pushing open the door and sliding inside.

    As he shut the door, Jared let out a deep breath. That was too close for comfort, but at least now he was inside.

    Carefully, Jared took off his shoes and began to examine the house. It wasn't exactly big, but the complete lack of clutter made it seem less small. 

    Jared trailed his hand along the wall as he walked, taking everything in. It was nothing like he had imagined Connor's house, but it was much better.

     He found himself in Connor's bedroom. Excitedly, Jared flopped down on the boy's bed, smelling the pillow.

     "That's Connor smell alright!" Jared laughed, sitting up and still hugging the pillow.

    Brief eye-contact. That's the most Jared's ever gotten from Connor, but now he was here, in the boy's home.

    "All it's missing is Connor!" Jared smiled, laying back down to enjoy himself.

~~~~~~~~~~

    Connor was making his way down the street to his first class of the day, mind buzzing and everywhere but where he was right now. 

    "Hey, Connor!" A car pulled over to the side of the road. Connor blinked and turned around, a smile spreading on his face.

    "Hey! Officer Park! How've you been?" Connor strutted up to the window, leaning inside. Zoe sat still, watching the boy.

    "Oh you know, grumpy as usual!" Officer Park laughed, Connor laughed along with him. "How about you?"

    "Oh, I was just headed to class!" Connor glanced at Zoe. "Who's this?"

    "My new partner, Officer Anderson was assigned to a different district." Park shrugged.

    "Nice to meet you, I'm Connor." He extended a hand to her. Zoe carefully took it, eyeing him.

    "Zoe." She replied shortly. She didn't like this boy, something about him gave her he creeps. 

    "Well, I best be off to class!" Connor flashed a smile and Zoe instantly knew what she found so unnerving. 

    His eyes, they don't light up like the rest of his face.

    "Wait, your cousin is at your house, shouldn't you be going there?" Officer Park asked. Connor froze, confusion on his face.

    "What?" 

~~~~~~~~~~

    Jared was nearly half asleep, he'd never been so comfortable before. He wasn't sure if it was because Connor's bed was that nice or if it was because he'd never been surrounded by the sweet scent of Connor.

    There was a sudden clang from the closet that had Jared's eyes flying open.

    What the fuck?

    Standing up, Jared cautiously walked over to the closet. Obviously something just fell, he had no reason to worry.

    He slid the closet door open to find that even that was relatively clean of clutter. However, in the center of the closet was a door, probably leading to some sort of storage space. It had a large lock attached to it, but the key was already in it. 

    Jared turned the key and it clicked open, allowing Jared to peer down.

    There were stairs leading down, but Jared couldn't see the bottom due to the sheer darkness of the space. He began to descend down, hoping there was a light switch at the bottom.

    Scattered along the steps were tools of sorts, and Jared had to awkwardly step over them to get through. A saw, pliers, a butcher's knife, a rather large fishing hook?

    He got to the bottom and walked around blindly, hands out. His foot hit something. 

    That was a weird feeling? It didn't feel hard, nor did it feel soft? Jared looked down, squinting to try and see better. 

     Holy fuck, it was a girl! Tied up and gagged, squirming slightly on the ground.

    Jared stumbled back, falling back onto the floor.

    "What the hell?" He asked aloud, before scrambling towards the girl. "Are you okay?" 

    Jared didn't understand what was happening, but he knew he at least had to help this girl.

    "Here, let me help-" Jared tugged on the gag and managed to get it loose, sliding it off of the girl's face.

    "Help me! Help me please!" She shouted.

     "Okay, okay." Jared panicked. "Just let me untie your hands and feet." With clumsy hands, Jared started to pull at the rope wrapped around her hands. 

    "Stay away, why are you doing this to me!" She screamed, writhing in his touch.

    "No, I'm trying-"

    Then he noticed the girl wasn't quite looking at him, but just past him. With wide eyes, he turned around to see Connor, welding a metal baseball. Without hesitation, it was swung at Jared, making his world go black.


End file.
